


And your Light Retreated, Deep Within your Shadows

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2017, Angst, Cloak and Dagger AU-ish, Day One, Fluff, Light-powered Kuroko, M/M, Shadow-powered Akashi, ao3 please stop insisting, but only in the beginning, for the second part, it's the 11th here already, starting off traditionally, which means for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Kuroko stares at the moon, wishing to return to a home he thinks that rejected him.Akashi gazes at the stars, wishing for a normal life with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of akakuro week and I'm going with a combination of Home and Normalcy, two things I'm not getting this week (kind of?) because it's also Easter week and that means obnoxious relatives and celebrations. Akashi, Kuroko, be my light this week!

 

Kuroko wonders, if not sharing that part of his past with his teammates was the right thing to do. What Teiko truly was, what they did to their _chosen._ He decides that no, he took the right decision. Trying to explain the difference between the _staff_ and _owners_ of Teiko, how the former had to deal with the whims of the latter, all for the shake for the hunt of grater power. They don't need to know what kind of **monsters** his former team really is.

"Something on your mind, Kuroko?"

"Ah, Kagami-kun.."

_Maybe I should tell him._

"What does Kagami-kun think of mutants?"

"Ah... I guess they're cool?" Kagami fumbles with this words. "Is something wrong?"

Kuroko shakes his head. "No, it's nothing. Kagami-kun should go rest. Tomorrow is the big day."

"Yeah, same to you, Kuroko."

As Kagami turns his back and walks away, a small dagger made out of only light materialises on Kuroko's hand. He plays with it, thinking that no, they deserve a peace of mind. The few mutants that lived their student lives at the grounds of Teiko deserved a sence of normalcy and safety.

He stares at the moon, wishing to return to a home he thinks that rejected him.

  
Akashi gazes at the stars, wishing for a normal life with him. Perhaps, in another time, in another place, he and Kuroko could be together.

But not in this world.

Not when his own power, a manifestation of his own self, as they called it, could destroy them. Destroy _him._ His bright, everlasting light being covered by his very own veil of shadows, and when that dark veil is lifted, no light is revealed underneath, as if it never existed.

"This is why it's better we got our seperate ways." he repeats to himself, over and over. "If I caused them harm, if I caused _him_ harm, I could never get over it."

If only he could remember, that it was that bright light he was afraid of destroying, that kept the shadows in line.

 

-//-

 

_"It's been a while, Kuroko."_

 

-//-

 

They talk again, late at that night, after their game.

"Akashi-kun should spend some days with me. It'll do him good."

"What you need to know, Kuroko, is that I don't want to be with you because you feel some sort of misguided obligation towards me."

Kuroko scoffs. "Akashi-kun is an idiot. What's so bad with wanting to spend time with those I love?"

Akashi smiles.

 

-//-

 

Time surely flies when you spend it with people you care for, Kuroko thinks. It's been twelve years already, since he lost and got back his beloved. Halfway through the third decade of their lives, and after their struggles, they now live in happiness. They worked together, and they learnt to dispell the fear that came with their powers - _especially Seijuurou's_. Now, Seijuurou was a teacher at Teiko, while he was at Seirin. Things have changed a lot, and Teiko wasn't the same that they knew.

_(They don't have to hide their powers in fear of being shunned or used. They still can't use them completely freely -a good thing, perhaps, considering not everyone uses their powers with good intentions- but they can freely ask for an assistant. And Seijuurou has formed his own little class of 'misfits' that might as well become the new Generation of Miracles.)_

Some of his first year students happened to be third years in middle school just a few weeks ago in Teiko before they came to Seirin, so they weren't surprised by his ''disappearing act''. They laughed, saying that they had a ghost teacher at Teiko too, a scary one that will make your own shadow slap you if you weren't paying attention.

(He's sure Seijuurou **can't** do that, so how did the rumor even start?)

That, of course, was only the first two, maybe three weeks of the new school year.

It got worse.

Someone started the rumour that ''Akashi-sensei and Kuroko-sensei are totally together'' (not a lie, but how did that even start?!), cue swooning noises from girls and applauses from boys. And while it was making him happy to see this generation being accepting and supporting of people in same-sex relationships, it was still an invasion of privacy.

[A good thing he didn't know about some of the most artistic kids drawing them together. Or writing them doing things together. Or.... you get the point.]

"I'm back!" he announces, even though Seijuurou isn't yet home, most likely.

"Welcome back." -speak of the devil- the redhead replies, right next to him.

He barely stops himself from screaming. He's used to scaring others with the 'suddenly appearing out of nowhere' thing, not the other way around.

_("Out of the shadows, to be accurate, not out of nowhere" Akashi had replied when Kuroko accidentally wondered about it out loud.)_

"I see why Tetsuya enjoys doing that." he comments. "Aren't you the little sadist."

"Sei-kun is more of a sadist than I am." Kuroko claims. "That's what your former students claim."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you are." Akashi points out.

Kuroko sighs. ''It's your turn to make dinner today''.

Akashi laughs, and Kuroko thinks that this sound is a light brighter than all.


End file.
